The Half-Demon Girl and Human Boy
by anigasm
Summary: Kagome is a half-demon doomed to an eternal sleep on the sacred tree. Inuyasha is a typical middle school student who wanted nothing more than to focus on kendo. When he gets forcibly dragged down a well at his family's shrine, he encounters things he never dreamed to be possible.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey heyyyyyyy.**

 **So ever since I watched Inuyasha I've wanted to make this fic. "What is it?" you ask? It's a role reversal :D Basically it just means Kagome is gonna be the half-demon and Inuyasha is the reincarnated priest.**

 **While this fic will be somewhat based off the original story line, I'm going to put my own twist on it. It's pretty boring to see it word for word just coming out of the other character's mouth, right? So yeah, we'll most likely have the same villains but different motives/attacks/battles/everything (idk I'm still working certain details out). Inevitably though we're gonna see some of the same scenes as the original story line, but I promise I'll try to make it my own.**

 **Please read and review, feel free to drop a suggestion as well.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Oh and excuse any spelling/grammar errors for I am a mere human who cannot catch them all when I read it over.**

* * *

"It's the half-breed!" the villagers screamed, watching the girl clad in a red robe break through all their defenses with ease.

She crashed through the roof of a temple, her eyes setting on the sacred jewel sparkling not even twenty feet away. Snatching the necklace that held the jewel, she burst through the roof yet again and easily escaped the villagers.

 _'That – that man! Who needs him?! I can just become a full demon with this and –'_

"KAGOME!"

Her head turned to the left on instinct when she heard her name, seeing the very man who just betrayed her moments ago. He had his bow and arrow drawn, his golden eyes ablaze with fury as his blood-drenched silver hair surrounded him.

"Die," he whispered, the ears perched on top of her head twitched when she heard him.

He released the arrow; it shot forward with such fury and strength, puncturing through her left shoulder and pinning her to a tree.

When her eyes began to droop moments later, she forced them open with all her might to glare at him. The sacred jewel necklace flew out of her hand, her claws only centimeters from catching it again before it fell.

"A sealing arrow?!" she snapped her head to look at the arrow in her shoulder, which was glowing bright blue as it sealed her demonic powers away. "Why you – Sesshomaru!" she screamed, watching him limp forward to pick up the jewel.

"To think … I fell in love with a half-breed," he rose his head to meet her eyes, which looked so broken and betrayed. "It was the most foolish mistake of my life to trust you. I'm furious at you, in fact I hate you … yet I couldn't bring myself to kill you. How stupid of me, the honorable Priest Sesshomaru."

Kagome could smell his younger sister approaching, as well as the villagers, but before she could process anything else that was happening – the sealing arrow took effect. The half-demon, Kagome, was doomed to an eternal sleep.

"Elder Brother Sesshomaru! Elder Brother, you're terribly hurt!" his younger sister, Kaede, tried to help him up from his kneeling position.

"Kaede, listen to your elder brother carefully. Take this jewel … burn it with my body. It can no longer be allowed to exist in this world, I shall take it to the afterlife with me."

"Elder Brother, we have to treat your wounds! Come on, there's still time!"

"Kaede, do as I say! You'll take over as the village Priestess. Dedicate your life to making sure she," he glanced at Kagome, who looked so wrongfully peaceful, "never wakes up."

Kaede didn't know what to think. It was the first time in her life she had seen Sesshomaru express so much emotion, for he was a man of a cold heart and very few words.

"Big Sis Kagome," she whispered, looking at her brother's lover forcibly sleeping against the sacred tree. "Elder Brother, what happened?!" her eyes were wide with terror, but Sesshomaru's were starting to glass over.

"Kaede, I'm sorry to leave you like this. Be a good girl, ok?" after he forced the words out of his mouth, he threw up pure blood. His body collapsed and his eyes were lifeless. As he took his last shallow breath, he forced his eyes upwards. Beyond his little sister trying to get his attention to stay awake, he longingly looked at Kagome.

 _'Just where did we go wrong, Kagome?'_

* * *

 **Yeah, basic short prologue. I've got the next chapter written I just want to see the response I get for this first. We'll see some OOCness but that just comes with the role reversal and putting my own twist on it. Feedback is much appreciated! Anyways, see you next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Story Begins

**Ok so I had all these plans to write out at least 10 chapters before I started posting ... yeah that didn't work out. Whenever I write a new story and save up chapters I feel like they're burning a hole in my pocket or something. So yeah fuck that I'm just going to post them as I write them.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors onegai :D**

* * *

Inuyasha Higurashi, the legendary athlete of his middle school. He was many things: a boy who lived at a shrine, popular with the ladies, a troublemaker of sorts, and many more. Other than his amazing athletic record with kendo, he was well known for something else: his silver hair and gold eyes. Which, no, he did not bleach his hair and he does not wear contacts. It was just natural for some reason, and it didn't really matter to him.

He carried his school bag over his shoulder and the bag containing his kendo gear in another.

"I'm off, Ma!" he called, slipping his shoes on and starting to head towards the never-ending stairs of his shrine. He glanced over at the sacred tree, something he felt nostalgic looking at, and looked over the scar in the middle of it.

' _Maybe there was a huge battle here or something and it almost got blown up?'_

Another one of his theories to add to the list of the scar that never healed.

Proceeding to trot down the steps of the shrine, he made his way to school.

"Yo, Inuyasha," a voice came from behind him, he recognized it as his long-time friend since grade school, Fukui Kai. He was slightly shorter than Inuyasha and had short pitch black hair and eyes to match.

"Hey Kai. Have a good summer?" he asked.

"Sure, if you consider being drug around by my mom all summer fun," he rolled his eyes, before turning back to Inuyasha. "And you?"

"Same old, same old. I worked around the shrine, endured my Grandfather's 'teachings', practiced kendo a bit … nothing interesting."

"You still didn't get that haircut you said you would," Kai motioned to his silver hair, which reached all the way down to his lower back. "The teachers are going to be on your ass again about inappropriate hair length."

"Keh, whatever. I like it long anyways," for what reason, he didn't really know, he just … did.

"Sure sure, oh – come on the light changed," they proceeded to walk to school together, dropping their gear off in the kendo room before checking the list of class-assignments.

"We're in the same class," Kai pointed over to the list on the far right, their names mixed up with a bunch of others.

"Let's go then," the two boys headed in the direction of the doors and prepared themselves for, yet, another hellish year.

* * *

"Higurashi Inuyasha," the teacher called, looking around the room for said student.

"Here," Inuyasha raised his hand, the teacher immediately scrutinizing his appearance.

"Higurashi, do you bleach your hair?"

"No."

"Do you wear contacts?"

"No."

"How unusual … Anyways, your hair is too long. You should get a haircut," the teacher marked that he was present and proceeded with roll call.

"Whatever," he mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, he swore he could hear Kai laughing ever so slightly.

"Told you so," Kai whispered.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled out, causing the class to turn their attention to him.

"Higurashi, office," the teacher pointed towards the door, to which the teenager just huffed and practically stomped out of the classroom.

* * *

"So," Inuyasha swung his kendo sword, "stupid!" he swung again with more force. There was the slight possibility that he was upset about his hour and a half long lecture with the principal.

"Not my fault you got in trouble," Kai shrugged, then barely blocked Inuyasha's attack in time. "Still got that brute strength I see."

"Just be quiet!" he continued with his frustrated swings while Kai just laughed at his childish behavior.

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Kai waved at him.

"Sure thing," Inuyasha waved behind him and continued walking towards home.

He got to the stairs and ran up them swiftly, spending no time at all to walk inside and head to his room.

"Oh hey honey, how was sch-" his mother tried to talk to him but all she managed to see was his long hair chase after him while he ran up the stairs. Moments later he was heading back out in changed clothes; a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, his hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi shouted, causing her son to stop in his tacks on his beeline to the door. He slowly backed up, peaked his head into the kitchen, and smiled as innocently as possible.

"What? No 'I'm home!' or 'Hey mom!'?"

"Hey mom, I'm home?" he tried.

"Sit down buddy," she pointed to the kitchen table and he sighed. Taking a seat on a pillow, he watched his mother expertly whip up a snack and place it in front of him. "Go on, eat. I'm sick and tired of you forgetting to eat and passing out."

"It's not that big of a deal," he sighed as he bit into the peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

"I-nu-ya-sha," his mother practically growled, the usually gentle woman summoning an intense demonic aura.

"Fine, I promise I'll never do it again," he rapidly ate his sandwich and chugged the glass of milk. "Can I go now? I want to get my afternoon run in before dark."

"Before you go," she pulled a plastic bag off the counter and handed it to him, "take these traps and set them up in that old well shrine. I've been hearing noises down there lately and I'm sure it's rats. I don't know why your Grandfather worships that well and refuses to let me pay people to have it filled, but oh well. After that you can go on your run."

"Why me?!" he fussed as he looked at the traps in the bag.

"Personally that well gives me the willies. Now hurry up," she shooed him off, and he groaned as he stood up and headed towards the door. After putting his sneakers on he headed towards the well, opening the door and suspiciously looking inside.

"Gives me the willies too," he grumbled, walking down the stairs and starting to set the traps up around the wooden well. "It's pitch black down here, and it smells like something died."

He went to put the last trap down when it engaged on his hand. "Mother fucker! Shit, get it off! Get it off, get it off!" he hopped around trying to pull the trap off his right hand, but as soon as he pulled it off, it reengaged on his left hand. "Damn it! Shit, shit, shhhittt!" he hissed a variety of curse words as he tried to get the trap off his poor hand. He accidentally bumped into the well with his left side. The moment he did, the sealed well burst open with light.

Inuyasha completely forgot about the rat trap clamping down on his hand as he watched some sort of … creature emerge. It wrapped itself around him and pulled him down into the well, the light fading as did the boy.

"Honey, do you want this flashlight?" Izayoi called into the shrine moments later. "Hm, Inuyasha?" she turned the flashlight on and looked around the room, seeing only rat traps scattered about. "Guess he's already on his run," she shrugged and turned the light off, shutting the doors to the well as she left.

* * *

 **Alright so now we've got Inuyasha in the picture. Wooooo yayy~ You know what that means, right? Next chapter they're probably going to meet! YAYAYAY! Even though I'm the author I still get super excited lmao.**

 **Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **If you review as a guest and I want to respond to you, I'll do it at the end of the chapters (as shown below).**

 **FeudalWarrior - Yeah I've read a few role reversal fics myself and I've seen all kinds of different combinations. I decided on Sesshomaru taking Kikyo's place because I liked the idea of Inuyasha being his reincarnation, especially since they share the same hair color (we'll see how the hair color has significance later on). I just personally wanted Kagome to wear the robe of the fire rat, and we'll learn the whole back story behind it later. I haven't seen that fic about Inuyasha coming down the well wearing it as a jacket, but that sounds really cool. Anyways I'm just going with whatever I feel is right. Hope you keep reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meeting

**Yo!**

 **I've gotten a pretty good response to this story so far and I'm super happy about it! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :D**

 **Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors :)**

* * *

"You have it, don't you?!"

That was the first thing he heard. His eyes were open, but he wasn't quite processing what was happening. Some sort of _creature_ had pulled him down his family's disgusting old well, and it was holding him with its _several arms._ Last time he checked, humans only owned two arms … not six. Inuyasha watched a literal skeleton turn into a half-woman-half-centipede thing.

"You must have it! Oh to be alive once more, once again my flesh returns! Boy, where is it?!" by this point the … woman-thing's body had been complete. A glance around proved that she was some sort of monster, and that he definitely wasn't home anymore. They were surrounded by … stars maybe? There were various colors swirling around them in some form of space, but he felt like there was no gravity at all.

He stiffened when he felt something warm and wet slide up his cheek, his eyes readjusting to find that the thing had licked him. _Licked_ him.

"I can practically taste the jewel! Where is it, boy?!" she demanded again, shaking him roughly.

"Get the hell off me!" he went to punch her in the face, and right before his fist made contact it glowed a bright blue. The centipede woman screamed, and she was flung far out of Inuyasha's sight.

The space around him slowly faded and the moist dirt of the well suddenly appeared under him. He was on his hands and knees, completely out of breath and shaking from shock.

"What the hell?" he whispered, slowly looking up and seeing the bright blue sky.

Now that was a welcome sight.

He grabbed onto the vines that he never remembered seeing grow in the well before and pulled himself up. Three minutes and a few scrapes on his hands later, he was holding himself up on the edge of the well. After flinging his legs over the side, he walked a few steps away and observed his surroundings.

"This is definitely not Tokyo … the air is too damn clean! Where the hell am I anyways … and what the hell was that thing?!" he spun back around and marched to the well, looking inside for any evidence of the creature.

There was none.

He did a three-sixty only to find forest, forest, and more forest. With an annoyed huff he started walking around, noticing a tall tree in the distance.

"Is that … the sacred tree?" he blinked at it for a few moments and decided it was his best bet so far. The closer he moved to it, the more doubts he had about being anywhere near his family's shrine. Everything looked too natural, too untouched. His distinctly remembered this massive forest _not_ being behind his home.

He wasn't too far from the sacred tree, and after skillfully hopping over a few more bushes, he saw it. It was, indeed, the sacred tree he knew from his shrine. There was just one thing that was different.

A girl was pinned to the tree by an arrow. The arrow stuck out of her left shoulder, looking to be possibly the most uncomfortable way to have your body held up. Inuyasha could only imagine the tension of the flesh and muscles trying to support the rest of her weight.

"Oi, what're you doing up there?!" he shouted, but she didn't even stir. "You deaf or something?!"

He climbed up the roots that were wrapped around her body, staring at her intensely until he noticed something unusual.

"Are those … dog ears?" his eyes were drawn to the two appendages on top of her head, his hands automatically reached out to them. He gently took one in each of his hands, twisting them and pulling them in every direction. They wouldn't budge.

"Did you stitch these to your hair or something like those cosplayers do? What the hell are you doing on this tree anyways?!" he shouted at her again, but she didn't even twitch. "Hello?!" he screamed right in her face, but alas got no response. He was about to yell at her again when he noticed something, her nose wasn't inhaling or exhaling.

His eyes widened in realization as he practically slammed his right ear against her chest.

There was nothing.

No heartbeat.

No signs of breathing.

The girl pinned to the tree was … dead.

"You're …" he couldn't even finish his sentence. Immediately he jumped off the roots of the tree and looked at her from a distance.

"How even-" he looked around for someone, anyone, but there was no one to seek help from. Turning back to the girl, he took her appearance in for the first time.

She was petite, dressed in a baggy red robe and through the slits in the arms he could see a white one underneath. Her hair looked like it reflected obsidian, reaching down to her mid-back with two shorter pieces by her cheeks tied in wolf-tails with what appeared to be the same material as her robe. The bangs framed her face gently as they blew in the breeze. She wasn't super pale, but you couldn't consider her tan either.

Inuyasha climbed up the roots again and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

Her cheek was warm, but she appeared to be lifeless.

Out of pure curiosity, he lifted up her hair to look at the side of her head. Sure enough, no human ears.

"So that means," he let her hair fall back down and glanced up at the dog ears on her head, "those are real?" but humans didn't have dog ears, so it was impossible, right? "That makes no sense-"

"You there, boy!"

He turned around to find an old lady, dressed in red pants and a white shirt with an eyepatch over her right eye, aiming a bow and arrow at him. A few young men were behind her, as well as one horse.

"What are you doing with that half-breed?!" she demanded, pulling the arrow back further.

"Half-breed?" he peaked at her ears out of the corner of his eye.

"Haven't you heard the tales of that creature?! She's destroyed countless villages, including ours, and wreaked havoc everywhere before my late elder brother sealed her to that tree. Get away from there, quickly!"

"She's not breathing, but her flesh is still warm! This girl needs to get to a hospital or something! Throw her in jail if she's done such horrible crimes, sure, but pinning her to a tree with an arrow is a little extreme," he unconsciously laid a hand on her good shoulder, but the old lady didn't seem to take notice.

"Lady Kaede, he … his hair and … those eyes," one of the men behind her spoke up, looking at Inuyasha's features in awe.

"I noticed," she nodded, the boy shared the same hair and eyes as her late brother. "You're dressed in those odd clothes and you say foreign words like 'jail' and 'hospital'; you're not from here, are you?"

"I'm from Tokyo."

"Never heard of the place."

"You need to let her down! She's just a girl, she doesn't deserve such cruel punishment! Actually, she needs help! She's not breathing!"

"Don't speak about matters that don't concern you!" Kaede tightened her grip on the bow and arrow, her grudge against that half-breed would follow her until her grave.

"You're one to talk Kaede," a voice spoke from behind Inuyasha that made him freeze completely.

Kaede's one good eye widened, and the village men behind her gasped.

"How – how did you know it's me? It's been fifty years!" the old Priestess stepped closer, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Fifty years or five hundred years, I'd recognize your scent anywhere. So, if I remember correctly, this is between Sesshomaru and I. So why don't you just run along now? Back to your-" she paused mid-sentence, sniffing a few times before continuing, "wait, you're not Sesshomaru. If I've been asleep for fifty years then he'd be much older, and you don't even smell like him. You just share his hair color … Oi, silver-boy, who are you?"

Inuyasha slowly turned around, coming face to face with the supposedly dead-girl he was defending moments ago. Once their eyes met, he retracted his hand from her shoulder on instinct and almost fell over. They were the deepest, iciest, blue he'd ever seen. It was a shade of blue he'd never known existed, he was sure humanity didn't even know it existed. Her pupils were thin slits and her gaze looked right into his soul.

"You look like him alright, but you're not Sesshomaru. Although if I'm awake, and Kaede is _that_ old, and those wounds Sesshomaru had … that must mean … Sesshomaru's reincarnation?" her eyes were fixated on Inuyasha's gold ones, but he couldn't even move with that look she was giving him. Just one glance and he was terrified.

"That's impossible!" Kaede gaped at the silver-haired man. That was her honorable brother's reincarnation? That young boy dressed in the ridiculous looking clothes? She slightly suspected it due to the resemblance but she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Oi, boy. What's your name?" the tree-girl spoke to him.

"I-Inuyasha," he stuttered, not sure why this one look was making him so utterly afraid.

"Prove your Sesshomaru's reincarnation. Pull out this arrow," she motioned to the arrow in her shoulder. "You said it yourself, right? I don't deserve to be forcibly held against this tree. So be a good boy and pull out the arrow."

"Inuyasha, don't! My elder brother died sealing away that monster, she can't be allowed to roam free again! She betrayed us all!" Kaede pleaded.

"I have a name, and I know you know it Kaede! I didn't betray anyone either, it was your brother who betrayed me!" she struggled against the arrow, and although they felt like lead, she was starting to get some feeling back in her limbs.

"No, you betrayed him! You're the one who caused the wounds that led to his death!"

"I did no such thing! He laughed in my face after I told him my feelings, shot me against another tree even though he swore never to aim a bow at me again. He told me the last half-year I spent with him was a joke, that he could never live his life with a, I quote, 'disgusting half-breed' like myself!"

"You're wrong, Kagome! He went to meet with you as planned, but then you turned against him!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was barely a whisper, but the fuzzy-black ears on top of her head twitched and her focus shifted from Kaede to him. He said it mostly to himself because he just found out her name, and said it so softly he barely could hear it himself, but now he had her attention and felt he needed to say something. It was painfully obvious Inuyasha had no clue what was going on between the old lady, this dog-girl, and this apparently dead Sesshomaru; but although he was naturally intellectually-challenged and slow to catch on, even he could tell their stories weren't matching up and something else was going on.

"What?!" she snapped at him.

Before Inuyasha could even breathe to prepare his next words, the monster that drug him into this mess burst into the clearing.

"The jewel! You're that boy, where is it?!" she hissed. Her body was much bigger than Inuyasha remembered from that place in the well. She moved at lightning fast speed, the centipede part of her body wrapping around the tree and squeezing Inuyasha against Kagome.

"The demon Mistress Centipede?!" Kaede was taken aback, this was a demon that her brother had killed more than 50 years ago.

"I can smell it on this boy! Give it to me, give me the jewel!" she squeezed tighter, making Inuyasha wince at the pressure.

"Oi … is what she saying true? Do you have the jewel?" Kagome's face was hidden by her bangs, but Inuyasha tried to look at it anyways.

"Everyone keeps going on and on about this fucking jewel, I have no idea what this jewel is!"

"Give it to me!" Mistress Centipede increased the pressure, and Inuyasha could barely breathe from it. He was being crushed against this girl, his body was a little lower than hers and on the outside so he had the brunt of the force.

"Your heart is going into distress. You can feel it, right?" Kagoome looked right at Inuyasha, she could hear his erratic heartbeat long before he felt the effects from the lack of oxygen. "If you want to live, pull out this arrow. If you want to die, it's no skin off my nose."

"What about you? You'll die too!" he countered.

"Something like this isn't going to kill me, but maybe it'll readjust my back. It's seriously stiff."

The centipede demon opened its mouth wide and charged at Inuyasha, but he was able to free one of his arms and hold it up in defense.

"Get the fuck away!" he yelled as he threw out his arm, the same blue light from the well emitted from his hand. The demon was thrown back, but the tail that was wrapped around the tree stopped her from being flung away like before.

"Oh?" Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Now there's no mistake. You," she looked Inuyasha right in the eye, "are definitely Sesshomaru's reincarnation. Which means you can pull out this arrow."

"Are … are you strong?" he wheezed, barely able to see the arrow from the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

"Very," Kagome knowingly smiled.

His chest was on fire, it was agonizing. He just wanted it to be over. Blindly reaching for the arrow, he was surprised when he felt a hand guide his to it.

"It's right here. Summon that same strength you used to push that demon back and pull it out. I'll end her life in less than a minute."

"Inuyasha, you mustn't!" Kaede cried. "We'll find another way to save you, but please don't release Kagome!"

"I don't … I don't quite understand what's going on … but I know one thing," he tightened his grip around the arrow. "I don't want to die by a stupid centipede!" he pulled with all his strength, and the arrow suddenly vanished. The moment it did, Kagome's body pulsed … like it pulsed with life. Inuyasha watched with blurred vision, but he could feel it. The aura around her was increasing rapidly. She pulsed again, and again, before finally tearing the centipede's tail apart.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for precious oxygen. After a few deep breaths he could see properly again, and he looked up to Kagome who was standing as proud as ever.

"I won't let you lay one finger on this boy," she glared at Mistress Centipede, whose tail was already regenerating.

"You're just a half-breed, you can't do anything against a full demon like myself," she laughed right in Kagome's face, trying to taunt her.

"Oh? Well, half is more than enough to turn scum like you into shreds!" Kagome jumped, and jumped high. "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" she shouted, her claws glowing gold as she started spinning. Her body acted as a chainsaw and split Mistress Centipede into various little pieces.

Finishing at the end of the demon's tail, and jumping back over to the humanoid part of her body, Kagome slammed her right hand into the left half of the torso. She pulled out a blood-covered blob, tossing it around in her hand a few times before turning to Kaede, who was staring at her in complete shock and fear.

"Kaede," she said, throwing the object into the air. The old woman understood, shakily aimed her bow and shot, the projectile glowing pink as it intercepted its target. It shattered into dust the shade of the arrow, and the rest of the body decomposed instantly.

"What – what was that?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome, noticing the height difference between them instantly. This small girl had that much power?

"The heart. If you destroy a demon's heart, it can't restore itself," she turned around to face him. "Now," she flexed her clawed hands, glaring at the boy in front of her, "give me the jewel or I'll turn you into little pieces looking for it!"

* * *

 **So, I told you we weren't exactly following the story line. I tried to make this as original as possible, but alas we still had some similarities to the main story line. Sorry about that, I'm trying my best though.**

 **Please leave a review! I know it's annoying for me to ask, but I want to hear your feedback. I really, really do. Just a quick "I love it!" or something to let me know you guys are enjoying my writing. Even feel free to leave a suggestion, I could always use those!**

 **If you're actually reading this part down here then yay! I was just going to say that I know that Kaede and the villagers are supposed to speak in that "old tongue" but frankly it's annoying and I forgot about it until I completely finished this chapter oops.**

 **Also, I won't be using any Japanese words in this fic (you English-dub lovers can sigh in relief now lol). I do this for a few reasons:**

 **1) Not everyone has watched enough subtitled anime or knows enough Japanese to figure them out.**

 **2) It's annoying and unfair to the reader, especially if you don't provide the proper translation.**

 **3) They're not even English words, just a bunch of letters on how you'd try to pronounce these Japanese words.**

 **4) Japanese words have different meanings and can be translated differently.**

 **5) Not everyone has the strength at 4am to remember exactly what each word means, from "arigato" (thank you) to "onegai" (please) to "daskite" (attempted English word pronunciation for "help me/save me") to any other word you can think of.**

 **Yeah, so that's basically why I don't use Japanese words lol.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shattered

**Does ANYONE know how much school work I've got?!** **It's an insane amount to say the least. Ugh I literally want to burn it all in a fire.**

 **Anyways sorry for the late update, I've been super busy lately with the things I want to burn.**

 **This chapter is short compared to the last one, so sorry! I figured you guys would prefer a shorter one rather than wait another week or two.**

 **Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors!**

 **Enjoy :3**

* * *

"… Eh?"

"You heard me! Give me the jewel, or I'll tear you apart looking for it!" the once-heroine-looking-girl now stood before him, the look in her cold eyes equal to that of a predator.

He could've sworn that not even two seconds ago, she _saved_ him. Now, she looked ready to kill him.

"What're you talking about?! You literally just said _'I won't let you lay one finger on this boy,'!_ " he took a few cautionary steps backwards. "Whatever happened to that?!"

"That was when that bug was trying to get the jewel. She's dust now," Kagome slowly walked towards him, "so give me the jewel!"

"Jewel, jewel, jewel, jewel, jewel! What the fuck is this jewel anyways?! That's the only thing that has been coming out of people's mouths since I got in this strange world! Well, that and your complicated boyfriend problems."

Tsking at his last comment, she calmly answered his question, "The sacred jewel, it's a jewel that grants whoever possesses it with immense power. It's in your body somewhere, that's what I've deducted so far. So stay still, and maybe I won't hit any vital organs!" she lunged at him, the next thing he knew he was on the ground and his left side was torn open.

"Oh, I got lucky," a slight chuckle came from her lips. "I thought that part of your body was smelling a little different," small clinks were heard as her claws clicked against the jewel. Inuyasha forced himself to sit up, feeling a gush of blood leave his side as he did. He stared at the back of the hero-turned-villain-girl, who was examining the jewel in the sunlight. "Well, other than being bloody, it's completely pure. Sesshomaru's powers at work, no doubt."

"That … came out of my body?" he stared at it in disbelief. Fifteen whole years, and he never noticed this jewel thing inside of him? "What're you – what're you going to do with that?!" he forced himself to stand up, holding pressure against the hole she tore in his side. Blood was seeping out through his fingers, but the adrenaline kept him unaware of the pain.

"None of your concern. Thanks kid, if you don't die from those wounds, I owe you one! See you, Grandma!" she jumped into the trees and sped away, leaving Kaede and everyone else completely speechless.

"Oi, Old Hag! What's she going to do with that?!" Inuyasha ran up to the village Priestess, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her senseless, leaving bloody stains in the process.

"Fifty years and she's finally got it … Even though all that time has passed, she'd probably use it for her original purposes: to become a full demon," her eyes were fixed in the direction that Kagome disappeared.

"A full demon? So what is she now?" he stuck his neck out a bit in an attempt to get Kaede's attention.

"She's a half-demon. Her mother was a human, and her father the greatest demon to ever walk the earth. Even if she's only half, she's a formidable foe. After her Inuyasha, you must get the jewel back!"

"Me? I have nothing to do with this!"

"You're my elder brother's reincarnation, you're the only one who can handle the jewel!"

"She seems to be able to handle it just fine!"

"You misunderstand, in her possession, the jewel will turn dark! Her intentions will cause the jewel to succumb to evil, and after that it's too horrid to even imagine. You must retrieve it before she uses it to grant her wish!"

"Even so, you said she's a half-demon! I'm just a plain human, and an injured one at that! What can I do against her?!"

"Take these," Kaede shoved the bow and arrows into his arms. "It's charged with some of my purification power, and possibly yours will engage as well. If you can shoot straight, you'll be able to stop her. Now, go!" she spun him around and harshly shoved him forward.

"Fine, Old Hag," he grumbled. "This is only a one-time thing though!" he put the weapons over his shoulder and took off towards Kagome.

' _How far did she go? How fast can a half-demon run? Damn it, how did I get mixed up in all of this?!'_ his angry thoughts were itching to get out, but he set his frustrations aside for now.

He ran for what seemed like forever until he found her perched in a tree. She was holding the jewel between her claws, her ears slightly drooped. It still had a bit of his blood on it, and she was obviously thinking about something.

Inuyasha took shaky aim with the bow and arrow, letting it fly when he thought it would hit her. Surprisingly, it was heading right towards her. It glowed a slight blue, but Kagome reached out and snapped it in half.

"I'm surprised you caught up. So, what did you think you could do? Shoot me down? Give me a break; Sesshomaru might've been a master archer, but you're a pathetic cry of his shadow."

"Would you stop comparing me to Sesshatmahroo already!? I am my own person, I am I-nu-ya-sha!" he stomped his feet in place trying to prove a point.

"Ses-ho-ma-ru," she pronounced every syllable sharply.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru," he spat out his sarcastic response, aiming the bow again. He released the arrow, but Kagome was gone before it even left the string.

"Damn it!" he ran after the fleeting flash of red in the tree tops, shooting random arrows when he thought there was a clear shot. Of course though, none of them hit their target. He kept pursuing her thorough the forest, his eyes shifting from left to right as she jumped through the trees. Oddly, in these few moments, Inuyasha noticed she was barefoot. Nothing of significant importance, but it caused him to trip over a root and shout a string of profanities. He quickly pushed himself back up, spit the dirt out of his mouth, and continued on.

The chase kept going until he caught her off guard on a bridge over the river. She was already across it, so as soon as he was about to cross he planted his feet and took aim. Most likely by sheer luck, the arrow hit her in the back of her arm. It was charged with very little power, but there was a bit a steam rising from the wound. The few drops of blood that hit the ground evaporated, indicating her blood was literally boiling.

"That stings," she hissed, turning around to face him. There was a bridge between them, but he could see the fury ablaze in her eyes clear as day. She placed the jewel between her teeth, using her free hand to rip the arrow out of her arm. With a flick of a wrist she sent it back at him, the arrow having deadly accuracy even without a bow. Inuyasha barely jumped out of the way in time, but not before it grazed across his right shoulder.

"Ah, shit," he fell to one knee, holding his shoulder for a second before standing back up.

Taking the jewel from between her teeth, she spoke, "Don't you realize that it's useless? I could easily outrun you if I wanted to, and I'm clearly stronger. So why're you trying?"

"That Old Hag forced me to!"

"That didn't obligate you to follow through with it," her voice was eerily cold, even making Inuyasha flinch at it.

Getting over her harsh voice and icy stare to match, he groaned in frustration, taking a half step forward and holding out a shaking fist, "Just shut up! I want to know what the hell came out of my side and why?!"

"You already know those answers."

"I need more than _'You're the reincarnation of Sesshatamoruah,'!"_

"Sesshomaru," she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever! Just hand that jewel over!" he shot another arrow at her, but she just caught it and threw it back at him. He couldn't dodge in time, and the projectile lodged itself right in his already-wounded left side. It caused him to fall to his knees, pressing down on the wound with both hands desperately as blood gushed out. His once-white tank top was now drenched in red, and was even visible on his black sweat pants.

"I take it back, I don't owe you one anymore. You're causing me too much trouble," she turned around and started to walk away.

"Kagome!" he shouted. "Kagome, don't you dare go anywhere!"

Ignoring the boy's voice, she continued walking. She kept getting further away, and when he thought she was really going to escape, a barrage of pink darts went flying towards her. They rejoined around her neck, making a necklace of black beads with white tooth-looking charms.

"What?!" she automatically tried to take it off, but the necklace wouldn't budge.

"Inuyasha, hurry! Say a word to bind her!" although she was out of sight, the voice belonged to Kaede. Inuyasha figured she was behind him, and was obviously responsible for whatever just flew onto Kagome's neck.

"A word?" he choked, blooding coming out with his breath.

"Anything! A word of subjugation!"

He watched her try to pull the necklace off while furiously thinking of a word. A binding word … a binding word … Her ears were tense on top of her head, which is exactly what he laid his eyes on.

' _Dog ears? Dog … ears. What do people say to dogs? Oh, um … sit! People tell dogs to sit!'_

Taking a deep breath, he shouted it.

"Sit!"

He watched the half-demon smack to the ground.

"Sit!" he yelled again.

The Kagome-shaped hole increased in size as she sank even further. She pulled herself up slowly and took a few steps towards him, the pissed off look on her face made Inuyasha think twice about his word choice.

"You try that one more time, I swear boy I will-" she was growling the words out, but was abruptly cut off.

"Sit!"

Another hole was formed in the earth, and even Kaede and the on-looking villagers on the other side of the bridge and a ways away could feel the tremors of the impact.

The sacred jewel was knocked out of her hand on the second 'sit', rolling away from the impounded girl and onto the bridge. Kagome stood up again, looking more livid than ever.

"Give it back!" she screamed, making a dive for the jewel.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha reacted on instinct, taking his hands off his wound and sending an arrow flying at her. It glowed a bright blue, showing that it had a decent amount of purification power behind it. It missed its target though, instead making impact a few feet in front of her.

Right through the middle of the jewel.

That's the last thing Kagome saw before the jewel exploded. Her eyes widening in horror as an infinite number of shards shot in every single direction, including the one heading straight for her right eye.

* * *

 **As always, reviews are most appreciated! It lets me know I'm doing something right (and let's be honest I screw a lot of things up).**

 **I'm trying to be as original as possible, and we'll see more originalness once we get out of the beginning. Or at least I hope so.**

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to have the next update out ASAP, but I'm getting ready for the SAT (it's this test to kill teenagers like myself and crushes our dreams). Yeah, so much fun, I know. You guys are all brimming with jealously.**

 **Ok bye! Don't forget to review review review review *echos and fades into the distance*.**


	5. Beta Request

Hi hi!

I'll just get straight to the point, I'm looking for a Beta! Someone who I can bounce ideas off of, collaborate with, that'll tell me upfront if what I'm writing is stupid, things of that nature, etc, etc. If you're interested PM me!

P.S. I changed my username from "TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm" to "anigasm" for the sake of simplicity and the fact that I don't write for the Doctor Who fandom anymore.


End file.
